This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with wrist straps.
Portable electronic devices such as wristwatches have wrist straps. Straps may be formed from materials such as metal, plastic, and fabric. When a user is involved in athletic activities, the user may perspire. Moist fabric may not feel comfortable next to a user's skin. There is therefore a risk that a fabric strap may become uncomfortable as perspiration from a user's wrist soaks into the strap.